


kenma knows

by tobioufish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Caring, Choking, Cock Rings, Crying, Crying Kageyama Tobio, Denial, Dom Kozume Kenma, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Fucking, Good Boy Kageyama Tobio, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kenma calls Tobio “Love”, Kenma is Tobio’s Sir, LeapFrog Position, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Oh God Yes, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Pet Names, Poor Kageyama Tobio, Praise Kink, Remote Control Vibrators, Sex Positions, Sir Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kageyama Tobio, Sleepy Kozume Kenma, Smut, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Sub Kageyama Tobio, Subspace, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Kozume Kenma, Vibrators, Wet & Messy, Whining, light choking kink, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobioufish/pseuds/tobioufish
Summary: kenma knows what his boy likes.kenma knows what his boy needs.and kenma knows how to give it to him.Read tags pls! Characters are aged up!
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 16
Kudos: 576





	kenma knows

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing kenma/tobio  
> also if there’s smth i forgot to tag pls mention it to me!  
> hope u like it!  
> sorry if they r ooc lol!
> 
> <333

Kenma sits Tobio down on the bed and gently pushes his chest backward. Tobio flops onto his back. He tells Tobio to strip, but he keeps his own clothes on.

Tobio is turned over so that he's on his knees with his stomach facing the bed and uncaps the bottle of lube. Kenma squirts a liberal amount into his cupped palm. Tobio likes being in this position, Kenma knows. He drips some of the lube onto Tobio's clenching and unclenching hole and Tobio shivers at the sensation.

He slowly works a single finger into the tight hole.

"Relax, Tobio," he says in his usual, lazy tone of voice.

He presses his finger up against Tobio's walls in different places to stretch him out more so he can take two fingers.

Tobio is being quiet. _Good boy._

Kenma slowly removes his fingers from Tobio's hole and massages around the rim before re-entering with two fingers. He thrusted them in gently and shallowly at first before thrusting deeper and harder. Tobio is breathing heavily now.

 _Good_ , Kenma muses.

Once Kenma has two fingers deep inside Tobio's hole, he kisses Tobio's lower back and asks for confirmation, "Tobio, what is your safeword?"

"Blueberries, Sir."

"Good. What do you have to say when you want to slow down?"

"Yellow."

Kenma nods but doesn't reply right away, instead focusing on massaging Tobio's inner walls, purposely missing his prostate. Tobio squirms under him.

"Stay _still_ , Tobio," he says in a stern tone. Tobio’s tummy flips.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good."

His fingers stop moving as he replies, "I will not stop or slow down unless you use these words, and you _must_ tell me if it's too much for you by saying them, do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good job. _Very_ good boy." He slides his fingers through Tobio's dark hair possessively.

Tobio shivers at the praise. Praise is good, it makes him feel good, feel like he's doing something right and that Kenma won't abandon him, Kenma knows.

Kenma's fingers pick up their pace and start to scissor apart, stretching Tobio's tight hole. Tobio moans as Kenma's bony knuckles graze over his prostate. Soon, Tobio is loose enough for Kenma to add in a third finger.

He pulls his fingers away soon after he has inserted his third finger, in favour of a small, pink, remote controlled egg vibrator. Kenma spreads Tobio's cheeks apart and pushes the silicone vibrator into his little hole. Although it's small, Tobio likes this one. Kenma knows.

He turns it on. Tobio moans at the sudden vibrations. Kenma keeps the vibrator on the lowest setting and strokes Tobio's aching, cock-ring adorned cock, watching him squirm and writhe around beneath him. He keeps this up for a couple minutes and occasionally decides to tongue the head of Tobio's cock, which makes him squirm in slight discomfort, but shiver with pleasure.

"Sir, Sir... I need more, Sir- I need it now~!" Tobio whines.

"Is that how you ask, Tobio?" Kenma completely stops his ministrations and turns off the vibrator. Tobio groans.

"P-please? Please more, Sir?"

"Good boy." Kenma hums and turns on the vibrator to the second lowest setting and continues to stroke Tobio's cock. Tobio moans and huffs breathlessly.

As he takes some of Tobio's cock into his mouth, Kenma slides his fingers down to Tobio's perineum and gently massages it, increasing the pressure of Tobio's hole on the vibrator inside of it. Tobio is starting to get restless and will definitely get whiny, Kenma knows.

When Kenma takes control, Tobio's kingly attitude comes out in the form of desperation and whining. His legs start to shake at the different types of pleasure he was experiencing. A warm mouth around his cock, the cock-ring increasing the pressure, and one of his favourite vibrators inside him, and he's seriously not allowed to come.

"Kenma!" Tobio moans out as Kenma turns the setting one notch higher on the vibrator that was inside him and sucks harder around Tobio's flushed cock. Kenma pulls away.

"What did you just call me."

"S-sorry, Sir... _Sir, please_!"

Tobio begs and sniffles with teary eyes as Kenma walks towards the door of their bedroom. Kenma knows that Tobio gets a little overly excited and overwhelmed sometimes, and when that happens, they agreed before that it's okay if Kenma leaves the room to let Tobio settle down because sometimes, he needs a little time to sort himself out.

Except, Kenma usually leaves Tobio alone with the vibrator still buzzing inside his hole. Tobio usually didn't mind, but today, he was particularly whiny and- for lack of a better term- _horny_.

"Tobio, I am leaving the room for a minute okay? You're doing a _very_ good job, love, and I will be back soon. Please use this time to calm down."

Kenma gently shuts the door behind him, pressing his ear against it to hear Tobio's muffled cries and sobs of pleasure. He slides one of his slim hands into his pants and uses the other to turn up the vibrator in Tobio's hole to the highest setting.

Tobio moans loudly from inside the room, begging, "Please, Sir- come back, come back! I can't... I need- need to come, please!"

 _Oh yes_ , Kenma remembers, _I bought a new cock ring to use on him today. It's on now..._

He smirks. The cock ring in question is silicone and it can vibrate, remote controlled, but little Tobio doesn't know about these special features. For now, he is only receiving pleasure from the vibrator in his ass.

He wraps a firm hand around his hard, leaking erection and he shudders at the pleasurable feeling. He hasn't touched himself this whole time. _Way too indulgent_ , he thinks to himself.

Kenma toys with the remote for the cock ring in his hand until Tobio gets quieter. He presses the 'on' button. A hoarse cross between a sob and a yell sounds from inside the bedroom. Kenma can hear Tobio start to whine. Tears are running down his flushed face and his legs tremble, Kenma knows.

"Sir!" Tobio yells out, "Sir, _Sirsirsir_!"

He sobs loudly at the intense vibrating sensations stimulating two of his erogenous zones and writhes around on the bed to try and get the vibrator in his ass to press harder against his prostate. Kenma doesn’t reply, Tobio doesn't know that he waits outside the door for Tobio to calm down when he leaves the room, so he stays silent and languidly strokes his lengthy cock, listening to Tobio's cries.

When Tobio's whiny pleads settle down into small, wet sniffles, Kenma knocks on the door to make sure Tobio knows it was him that was coming in and wouldn't freak out. He pushes it open and walks inside, closing it behind him.

Tobio is on the bed, face flushed and teary and his eyes are slightly glazed over, completely submissive. His legs tremble from the pleasure derived from the small-but-powerful vibrators that Kenma has been teasing him with. Kenma quietly walks over to the bed, where Tobio is still in the position that he was in when Kenma left the room, he is on his knees, ass up, with his sweet face pressing against the soft mattress.

Tobio begs for Kenma to come closer, to give him some relief. Kenma obliges, but before he comes over, he undresses, not wanting to get any lube on his clothing by accident if he ends up fucking Tobio, because that activity usually gets a little messy. He runs his hands over Tobio's well-built chest, brushing his sensitive nipples briefly before focusing on stimulating that area. Kenma uses both his hands to pleasure his partner's flushed, erect nipples.

The pink, sensitive nipples are pinched and twisted mercilessly as Tobio moans his approval. It hurt, but it was the good hurt.

"Feels g-good~" Tobio moans absentmindedly.

"Did I ask you?" Kenma asks with his usual monotonous voice and pinches Tobio's nipple harder. Tobio moaned again and lets out a little whine.

"You like this, huh? Is my lovely boy going to behave for me now?."

Tobio just moans and nods his agreement, face still pressed against the bed, overcome by pleasure.

"Tobio, Sir asked you a question, and when I ask you a question, you are expected to answer. Haven't we gone over that?"

"Y-yes, sir, sorry sir!" He gasps as Kenma twists his nipples extra hard. Kenma turns off the both vibrators and gently pulls the egg shaped one out of Tobio's slick hole.

"Sit up, now. Good boy."

Tobio- as per Kenma's demand - is moved into a kneeling position on the bed. He can think a little more clearly because Kenma had turned off the vibrators, but he whines at the empty feeling in his loosened, slick hole.

Kenma stands over him, hands buried in Tobio's black hair, he pulls and he tells Tobio that he's been way too generous today. That he needs to be stricter so Tobio doesn't become spoiled, well, more spoiled than he is already.

He uses a firm hand to stroke Tobio's flushed, needy cock and Tobio moans helplessly at the stimulation of the hand on his aching cock. Tobio's hips jerk forward, trying to rock into the hand. As soon as he tries to move his hips, Kenma pulls his hand away. Tobio whines.

Kenma tells Tobio to open his pretty mouth and he obeys. No hands, he tells him. Kenma gently tapped the length of his leaking cock against Tobio's cheek. Immediately, Tobio latches onto his cock. His mouth slides down to the hilt of Kenma's cock and he sucks hard. Kenma watches Tobio try to fuck his own throat on his cock, but soon, he decides that he has had enough of that.

He pulls Tobio's hair a little harder to get him to stop sucking. Kenma then takes Tobio's head in both hands and rocks his hips into Tobio's mouth, fucking his cock down into the tight, wet heat. Tobio moans and swallows around his cock. Kenma moans quietly.

"Do that again, Tobio."

Tobio swallows again. Kenma holds Tobio's head still and starts to push his hips forward so that his cock hits the back of Tobio's throat.

"Good boy."

 _Fucking gorgeous_ , Kenma thought.

Kenma lets out a soft moan. Tobio sucks a little harder as Kenma keeps fucking into Tobio's tight, wet throat at a languorous pace. The obscene slick noises fill the room as Kenma started to thrust a little faster.

Tobio wanted to touch himself, but he resisted the urge to. This was about Kenma right now, not him.

"Yes, _yesyesyes_ , fuck!" Kenma moaned.

He kept thrusting into Tobio's mouth but he decided that he didn't want to come yet. He pulled Tobio's head off his cock and tugged him into a rough, dominating kiss.

Tobio moans into the aggressive kiss.

"Sir, please...I n-need you inside!" Tobio pleads.

Kenma pushes Tobio onto the bed once again, his ass faces the ceiling and his face presses against the bedsheets. He slips two fingers back into Tobio's hole, "Like this, Tobio?"

"No, Sir, need more! I want your cock!" He whines.

Though Kenma tries not to spoil his boyfriend, he usually fails and this has resulted in Tobio resorting to crying when he doesn't get what he wants. Usually, Kenma would indulge him, but sometimes l he didn’t.

"No, I will decide when I fuck you and I will decide when you are allowed to come. You may not come until I give you permission," Kenma says firmly.

Kenma knows what his boy likes.

Kenma knows what his boy needs.

And Kenma knows how to give it to him.

"No~!" Tobio whines, "I want it now!"

Tears of frustration fill his blue eyes and start to roll down his cheeks, "Sir, I've been so good, I've been a good boy, _haven't I_? I need it- _please_!" He sobs.

Kenma always listened to Tobio when he begged like this, what was happening? He needed it so badly.

Kenma doesn't answer Tobio's pleads and instead, he says, "I am going to remove the cock-ring as it has been on for a fairly long time and I don't want you to get hurt, but you are _not_ allowed to come until I say so, _you understand_?"

Tobio whimpers through his sobs, "Yes, S-sir."

Kenma lightly taps Tobio's swollen balls once the cock ring is removed. Tobio whines and Kenma slides three fingers back down and into Tobio's needy hole.

He thrusts them in and out a couple times before pulling away. Tobio whines.

“Be _patient_ , Tobio,” Kenma says sternly. Tobio goes quiet.

Kenma quickly rolls a condom onto his hard cock and slicks it up with some lube. He rubs over Tobio’s hole with his thumb before slowly pushing the head of his dick inside. Tobio moans low in his throat as Kenma’s hard cock slides into him.

“Sir-please, _please_ ,” Tobio pants. He’s breathing heavily, tears roll down his face and onto the bedsheets.

Kenma pulls out of Tobio’s hole, almost completely before he thrusts back in, hard. At first, he starts moving quite slowly and steadily. Tobio can feel his walls being stretched wide around Kenma’s well endowed cock.

After a couple thrusts, Kenma decides that this pace is too slow and starts to speed up. He tried to find the right angle and-

“Ahh! Sir, please- there-ah again!” Tobio moans breathlessly.

Kenma thrusts with brutal accuracy and surprising strength at that angle again and again, occasionally brushing past that sensitive spot inside Tobio’s hole.

He wraps his hand around Tobio’s neck and pulls him up so that they are both on their knees, Kenma behind Tobio, still thrusting into him. The taller man leans his head back onto Kenma’s lithe shoulder as Kenma’s fingers massage his throat and press down the slightest bit, just enough to minutely impair his breathing. Tobio’s cock throbs.

Tobio starts to push his hips back as best as he could to meet Kenma’s deep strokes.

“Sir- please, I-close, close! Please t-touch me!” Tobio whines.

Kenma obliges this time as he was getting close too. He wraps a soft hand around Tobio’s leaking cock, the hand that wasn’t resting on Tobio’s throat. The hand on his throat pushes a little harder before moving down to pinch one of his swollen, light brown nipples.

Tobio’s body didn’t know which way to press, into Kenma’s hand or back onto his cock. Strong sensations were overwhelming his body.

Kenma could feel himself getting close and his hips start thrusting more erratically. A slurry of praise falls out of his mouth as he keeps fucking into Tobio’s hole.

“Good boy, taking Sir’s cock so well-ah. Good job, love,” Kenma whispers into Tobio’s ear, “I’m getting close.”

Tobio whines in reply as Kenma’s thrusts become sloppier and sloppier.

“Please, come- I need to come, please, Sir? Can I?”

Tobio looks beautiful with his skin slightly damp from sweat and with pellucid tears of pleasure running down his flushed face.

“Come for me. _Now_.”

Tobio sobs as he comes with Kenma’s hand furiously working over his cock and his head leaning back onto Kenma’s shoulder. Kenma moans at the tightening around his stiff cock and within a couple more hard thrusts, he comes too, spilling into the condom.

Both men stay connected for a minute, panting and trying to catch their breaths. When Kenma pulls out of Tobio’s hole, they both shiver with slight overstimulation.

“Tobio, Tobio,” Kenma whispers as he lays Kageyama’s tired body onto the bed, trying to get Tobio’s attention.

Tobio’s eyes are half lidded with sleepiness at this point. Kenma tells him he’d be right back and soon returns with a glass of water and a warm, wet cloth.

“K’nma, no~ m’tired,” Tobio whines as he’s made to drink the water.

“You need to drink, lovey. You will become dehydrated otherwise.” Kenma brushes Tobio’s damp bangs back off his forehead as he helps a Tobio to sit up.

He forces Tobio to drink the water so he wouldn’t get dehydrated and gently wipes his sweaty face with the cloth before moving to clean other areas.

When Kenma goes to clean himself up and put the glass and towel away, Tobio whines, “K’ma, stay h’re. W’nt you.”

“I know Tobio, I’ll be right back. I’m going to put this stuff away and clean up. I know you don’t like it when we have to clean up in the morning.”

“Mm~m’kay,” Tobio mumbles, starting to fall asleep.

Kenma stands up on slightly shaky legs to go clean up. When Kenma returns, Tobio is half-awake, waiting for him.

“Tobio, you didn’t have to wait up for me, love.”

Tobio holds his arms out, signifying that he wanted to cuddle. Kenma sighed and softly smiled before hugging Tobio close to him.

“L’ve you, K’nma,” Tobio mumbles.

“And I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave kudos if u liked it :))))
> 
> <3


End file.
